


Me enamoré de ti

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Amor a distancia, Confesiones simples de amor, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Shiki músico y Rikka modelo, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir… Me enamoré de ti”
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Me enamoré de ti

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Una vez más yo matando mis antojos con historias cursis de mi amado Shrk. Para esta vez... Una idea alocada, y que me pareció super genial y linda, que tuve ayer mientras moría del dolor (¿Provechoso, no?) 
> 
> Para efectos de este AU hay que tener presente algunas cositas: El servicio militar en Japón es obligatorio, Rikka nació y se crió en Francia y por lo tanto no goza de nacionalidad japonesa (que lo exenta de ese servicio) y, no menos importante, es indispensable imaginarse a Shiki con un corte muy bajito como todo buen soldado ;) 
> 
> El título y el resumen vienen, aunque no lo crean, de una canción de Chayanne... Mi mamá los escuchaba mientras escribía y consideré que quedaba perfecto para esta historia. 
> 
> Sin más que agregar (creo que no se me escapa nada) disfruten de la lectura.

**.**

**.**

Takamura Shiki ha sido dado de baja de su servicio militar.

Luego de casi dieciocho meses sirviendo a su país, Shiki finalmente está listo para volver a sus actividades regulares… Véase, su dedicado trabajo como compositor.

A pesar de haber servido como funcionario público, lejos de un campo de entrenamiento físico, Shiki ganó grandes experiencias durante su periodo como soldado. Lo mejor de todo fue que tuvo grandes oportunidades de participar en distintos proyectos musicales, reluciendo sus habilidades y aprendiendo de otros con mayor experiencia. Conoció muchísima gente, tanto mayores como muchachos más jóvenes, y aprendió también de la vida misma… Como por ejemplo, del amor.

Shiki tuvo compañeros que no dejaron de hablar de la persona que les gustaba, otros de sus queridas novias y, para los ya casados, de sus amadas esposas. Conoció sus historias, desde que se vieron por primera vez hasta cualquier detalle cursi de su relación, y a pesar de parecer estoico él no dejó de escucharlos… Porque siempre que hablaban de una persona especial, de ese amor puro y sincero, venía a su mente la imagen de cierto muchacho encantador que conoció a sus dieciocho años en París.

Entregado a la música desde muy joven, apenas acabó la preparatoria Shiki fue invitado a participar en un campamento musical en la ciudad de París. No lo pensó demasiado, no había nada en lo que divagar, y partió en seguida siguiendo sus propios sueños e ideales. Francia es muy distinta a su natal Japón, pero él se adaptó bastante rápido gracias a su propia constancia y entusiasmo de crecer como músico.

Y el destino le dio más que valioso conocimiento sobre el arte que le apasiona al cruzarlo con un jovencito talentoso y agradable que ya era un ícono a su corta edad. Sera Rikka es altamente reconocido, admirado y aclamado, en su labor como modelo y conocerlo fue para Shiki una de las experiencias más significativas de su viaje.

Comenzó por admiración e interés al verlo promocionar distintas marcas, sin lugar a dudas las habilidades de Rikka son increíbles, y cuando llegó la oportunidad de acercársele, coincidiendo por casualidad en cierto espacio, Shiki no la desaprovechó. Tuvo ventaja de que Rikka manejara bastante bien su idioma (después de todo, viene de familia japonesa) y su interés creció al presenciar un breve vistazo del verdadero ser de este modelo prodigio… Porque contrario a una persona inalcanzable, superior a cualquier otro, Rikka aguarda en su interior una personalidad dulce, humilde e incluso tímida.

A partir de ese momento un vínculo nació. Comenzaron a reunirse, manteniéndose contacto, y poco a poco esos encuentros fueron haciéndose cada vez más concurrentes, ya sea una comida o simplemente un café. Ambos estaban sumergidos en distintas actividades, pero el medio del entretenimiento los hizo congenia y solían hallar un espacio de su tiempo para compartir juntos.

Y sin prestar mucha atención a ello, convirtiéndose así en parte de su rutina, Shiki se encontraba compartiendo con Rikka hasta los detalles mínimos de su día a día y viceversa. Incluso, se sentía raro cuando no hablaban o estaban juntos.

Al alcanzar los veinte años Shiki fue solicitado para servir a su país. Agradeció a sus colegas y tutores por el apoyo durante su tiempo en París y partió de regresó, no sin antes despedirse de ese quien ya era una persona especial para él. Rikka le dio un fuerte y apretado abrazo, no era el primero que compartían pero si el más significativo, y lo dejó ir luego de pedirle cariñosamente que se cuidara mucho.

Contrario a distanciarse debido a su labor militar, Shiki sentía que estaba más cerca de Rikka. Hablaban por teléfono cuando tenía el debido permiso, a veces haciendo prioridad aquella llamada internacional ante cualquier otra, y también intercambiaban cartas a mano de vez en cuando. Era agradable, una experiencia nueva y acogedora para Shiki, y tener ese apoyo incondicional de Rikka a la distancia hacía más llevadero su servicio.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que uno de sus compañeros cercano a su edad notara e indagara sobre la persona con la que Shiki siempre se mantenía en contacto. Y cuando este descubrió que su apego era por un muchacho que tan lejos se encontraba no dudó en molestarlo diciéndole que hasta el mismísimo Takamura, que tan serio se veía, también experimentaba su propio enamoramiento. Shiki no lo negó, tampoco pidió que lo dejaran, más concentrado en sí mismo que en cualquier otra cosa… Fue en ese momento que comenzó a darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

Él… ¿De verdad se había enamorado de Rikka?

A partir de ese acontecimiento prestaba más atención a las charlas de sus compañeros con respecto a la persona que le gustaba, identificándose seguido con distintas declaraciones…

_“Cuando lo ves y piensas que no hay nadie más bonito” “Cuando no dejas de sentir orgullo y admiración por todo lo que hace“ “Cuando al estar a su lado te sientes cómodo y en paz” “Cuando solo esperas por el momento para reunirse otra vez al permanecer separados” “Cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en él y en sus gestos adorables; miradas dulces, sonrisas tiernas, su voz encantadora”_

En ese instante todo fue bastante obvio para él.

**.**

Quince días antes del fin de su servicio, Shiki recibió la noticia de que será dado de baja antes del tiempo establecido conjunto a otros soldados. Es como una recompensa por su desempeño, dedicación y disciplina, y Shiki lo toma muy agradecido.

Y una vez se despide de sus compañeros y superiores, da su último saludo como soldado y se marcha con la misma pequeña maleta que lo acompañó durante su labor militar.

El camino a su hogar pasa en un pestañeo al tener la mente ocupada. Pensó mucho en lo que haría a su salida, bastante calmo ya que disfrutaba su servicio, y al haberlo hecho días antes lo desorienta un poco… Sin embargo, el deseo palpita con fuerza en su corazón y la voz en su interior no deja de repetirle: ¡Ve a Francia!

Ha pasado casi medio año sin ver a Rikka y siente que no puede aguantar ni un día más sin hacerlo. Escuchar su voz ya no es suficiente para él, menos leerlo a través de su letra delicada, y las ansias crecen al tener bastante claro el rumbo que sus sentimientos tomaron. Es la primera vez que se siente así por una persona y eso le anima a ir más allá, a descubrir que tan lejos puede llegar.

En casa su madre lo recibe muy sorprendida, pues Shiki no tuvo oportunidad de avisar sobre su salida anticipada. Toman asiento y conversan por un rato, el café favorito de Shiki está servido frente a ambos, y al percibir lo inquieto que Shiki luce esta le sonríe muy comprensiva y le dice que no espere más y se marche a hacer lo que más quiere.

Ese es el empujoncito que Shiki necesitaba para tomar un avión y cumplir sus deseos.

El viaje es largo y tedioso, muy distinto a la primera vez que viajó a Francia, aunque ha tenido suerte de encontrar un boleto bastante rápido. Cuando aterriza en París ya es tarde por la noche y sin perder mucho tiempo ubica un taxi dando la dirección que sabe de memoria.

Las calles lucen idénticas como la última vez que estuvo allí, después de todo no se fue por mucho tiempo, y el auto marcha entre los distintos turistas que aprovechan el último mes del verano. Y sin dejar de observar las luces desde la ventanilla, pensando en nada y a la vez en tanto, se pregunta si Rikka lo habrá extrañado tanto como él lo ha hecho.

_“… No puedo esperar al día en el que nos volvamos a ver.”_

Y Shiki recuerda en ese instante una de las líneas de la última carta que recibió de Rikka. Estaba escrita con plumón rojo, dándole mayor belleza a su letra, y cada una de sus palabras alborotó las mariposas que en el estómago de Shiki ya llevaban tiempo viviendo. Ese día por fin está aquí.

A su destino llega y se posiciona frente al edificio en el que ha estado más de una vez. Permanece quieto por un rato, pensando en cómo entrar ya que no tiene acceso, y como un golpe de suerte el señor mayor que vigila los distintos departamentos lo reconoce dándole paso luego de un breve y amistoso saludo. Shiki agradece y corre hacia las escaleras… Obviado por completo la existencia del ascensor. Su corazón se acelera cada vez más, y no precisamente por la actividad física.

Cuatro pisos después Shiki busca el número en la puerta que ha estado persiguiendo desde que dejó el círculo militar. Toca un par de veces y espera bastante paciente considerando el torbellino ansioso que hay en su interior, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza si Rikka estaba en casa o no. Pero para su gran fortuna, una voz baja se escucha poco después desde el interior:

-¿Quién es…?-

 _Oh_ , ahí está lo que Shiki ha estado añorando durante todo ese tiempo.

-Rikka, yo…- murmura, solo después se da cuenta de que ha sido una respuesta ilógica. Sin embargo, fue suficiente. 

-¿¡S-Shiki!?-

De adentro viene un gran jadeo y la puerta se abre en seguida. Rikka viste pijama, un conjunto asimétrico y a la moda, y el cabello rosa ahora cae en una trenza sobre su pecho, pero en lo que más se enfoca Shiki es en la expresión cargada de profunda sorpresa debido a su llegada tan inesperada. Piensa que es lindo, más lindo que ningún otro, y es él quien se mueve siguiendo sus instintos; da un par de pasos, entrando al departamento, y captura a Rikka en un abrazo. Detrás de ambos la puerta se cierra.

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte.- confiesa Shiki con todo el corazón desde su posición, los brazos alrededor de los hombros y las cabezas juntas.

Rikka permanece tenso al principio, cómo no si aún no sale de la sorpresa, pero no pasa mucho para se entregue al abrazo, rodeando su espalda con fuerza. Shiki cierra los ojos, más cómodo que nunca, y percibe el aroma característico del que ya se ha acostumbrado y tanto extrañaba… Con Rikka en sus brazos, y este tomándolo de vuelta, siente que respira una vez más.

Así que, es de esa manera el como se siente cuando te reúnes una vez más con quien tanta falta te hizo… Con la persona que más te gusta en el mundo.

Permanecen juntos durante un rato largo, no le toman importancia al tiempo ante la alegría que los envuelve, y cuando su abrazo se deshace no se separan mucho. Shiki mira fijamente a Rikka y al hallar lagrimitas en los ojos llorosos no puede evitar sonreírle suavemente, aunque no se compara en lo absoluto con el gesto tierno que Rikka le dedica. Se mueve instintivamente una vez más, de las cosas que aprendió como soldado está el no dudar y actuar según sus propios deseos, alzando ambos pulgares con intenciones de borrar aquellas lágrimas traviesas. Acaricia la piel suave con delicadeza, su mirada violeta permanece conectada con la rosada, y su corazón salta con demasiada fuerza en su angosto pecho…

Hay algo más que Shiki quiere.

Sin resistirse en lo absoluto, ya ha llegado demasiado lejos, se inclina hacia adelante hasta encontrarse con la sonrisa sincera y única que Rikka posee. Shiki nunca antes había besado a alguien, más concentrado en su música que en las relaciones de ese tipo, y a pesar de que no es más que un roce inocente (suave, cálido y cosquilleante) esa primera experiencia es mucho más maravillosa de lo que ni siquiera fue capaz de imaginar.

Y cuando las manos en su pecho se aprietan, llevándole más calor a su corazón alocado, el beso correspondido que naturalmente fluye envía un obvio mensaje:

_“Me enamoré de ti”_

Shiki siempre ha sido una persona transparente e independiente, siempre siguiendo adelante con sus propias creencias, y por lo tanto fue incapaz de negar sus obvios sentimientos que no han hecho otra cosa más que crecer… Se ha enamorado perdidamente de Rikka y ahora solo desea permanecer a su lado siempre, entregarle todo el amor y el cariño que este tanto se merece.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Tengo varios AU muy cheveres por escribir en mis notas y no descansaré hasta hacerlos realidad~ ¡Amo imaginarmelos a ambos en distintos universos y situaciones! por supuesto, todo inclinado hacia lo más cursi y dulce.


End file.
